


A volta

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, XXX Holic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Tsubasa sonha com uma princesa de um lugar distante, que o chama. Ele precisa deixar os pais. Um dia ele voltará para Sakura e Shaoran?
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Shaoran, Li Tsubasa/Kinomoto Sakura/Li Shaoran, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Series: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866850





	A volta

**Author's Note:**

> Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertence. Pertence ao grupo CLAMP.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Ele parece tanto com você – a Card Captor sorriu observando o recém-nascido adormecido em seus braços.

– Mas os olhos e o cabelo são mais claros que os meus... E a culpa é sua.

Os dois contiveram uma grande gargalhada para não acordar o pequeno. Quem imaginaria dez anos atrás que chegariam até o ponto em que estavam agora? Tomoyo talvez, ela vivia provocando Lee para ajudá-lo a não perder Sakura. Ela mesma começara a fazer um monte de roupas para a criança desde o dia em que soubera que era um menino. No momento mesmo ele vestia um casaco azul com orelhas de gatinho no capuz, feito por ela.

– Ficou muito fofinho com essa roupa que a Tomoyo fez.

– Ficou sim – sorriu – Acho que você devia se deitar um pouco.

– Acabei de voltar pra casa, fiquei muito tempo deitada no hospital. Quero ficar mais com vocês dois.

– Achei que voltaria tão cansada quanto quando estava lutando com o Hiragisawa naquela época.

Ela riu e se dirigiu até a cama, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado. Uma brisa suave e agradável entrava pela janela semi aberta e a luz da manhã invadia o cômodo. Acomodaram o pequeno Tsubasa junto a eles e assim ficaram por um bom tempo.

– Ainda bem que aquele boneco de pelúcia está com Tomoyo por enquanto. É muito espalhafatoso. Iria acordar Tsubasa.

– Não acho que o Kero seria tão descuidado tendo um bebê por perto, mas não custa prevenir.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Mais alto! – Ele pedia entre risadas.

Shaoran empurrou o balanço com um pouco mais de força.

– Mamãe! – Chamou feliz, parando o balanço com os pés e correndo até ela, que o ergueu e abraçou – Já temos que ir?

– Sim querido, mas voltamos depois.

– Tá bom... – falou desanimado.

– Não fique assim, o bicho de pelúcia está te esperando em casa.

– Por que você não chama o Kero pra jogar o último jogo que a tia Meilin te deu quando veio nos visitar no Natal?

– Eu vou! – Sorriu.

O menino e o guardião se ocuparam com o vídeo game por longos cinquenta minutos antes de Sakura levar os dois para dormir.

– Sakura, sua chata! Estávamos quase acabando! – O guardião reclamava.

– Kero, seu malcriado! Nunca achei que às vezes você me daria mais trabalho do que meu próprio filho!

– Você tem sorte de ele ter puxado a você e não aquele moleque!

– O que?! Eu ouvi isso! Seu boneco de pelúcia mal educado! – Shaoran gritou do outro quarto.

– Querem parar vocês dois? – Sakura pediu, mas logo seu coração derreteu com as risadas do filho.

Já eram duas da manhã quando a Card Captors escutou passos pelo corredor. Levantou cautelosamente para não acordar o marido.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! E se for um fantasma?! – Sussurrou para si mesma – Não! Eu já sou muito grande, não posso mais ter medo, se não o Tsubasa vai ter também! – Criando coragem colocou os pés no chão e saiu do quarto.

Abriu a porta e observou o corredor. Não tinha nada. Caminhou devagar e com o coração acelerado pela casa. Passou pela cozinha e logo chegou até a sala. Um pequeno vulto se destacava na janela, por onde entrava a luz da lua.

– Tsubasa? – Chamou baixinho.

Ele a olhou. Parecia bem lúcido.

– O que houve filho? Não consegue dormir?

– Eu sonhei com uma princesa mãe.

– Então foi um sonho bom, não foi?

Aproximou-se do garoto de seis anos e se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível dele.

– Parecia muito real. A princesa parecia muito com você. Estava me chamando. Acho que tinha a mesma idade que eu. Ela mora num lugar muito longe no meio do deserto.

– Uma princesa parecida comigo no deserto?

– Sim, tinha ruínas muito parecidas com asas lá – ele ficou pensativo por um instante – antes de você e o papai se conhecerem você não o viu num sonho?

– Sim.

– Um dia eu vou conhecer a princesa então?

– Talvez. Mas enquanto não temos mais pistas do seu sonho é melhor dormir. Precisará estar cheio de energia caso a princesa precise da sua ajuda!

Ele sorriu e a acompanhou de volta ao quarto dos pais, onde se acomodou entre os dois.

– Ele teve um pesadelo? – Shaoran sussurrou quando Tsubasa já dormia.

– Um sonho estranho com uma princesa parecida comigo que vive numa cidade em algum lugar do deserto. Ele me perguntou sobre o sonho em que eu te vi antes de nos conhecermos.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora. Com certeza Clow tem alguma coisa com isso. Amanhã perguntaremos ao boneco de pelúcia. Descanse agora – afagou os cabelos do filho e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela.

Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele e adormeceu.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Tudo ficará bem no final.

Entregara seu báculo, de qualquer forma ainda tinha as cartas. Mas isso pouco importava. Seu filho estava longe. Tinha apenas oito anos. Talvez nunca mais o visse.

– É um garoto corajoso, não deve temer pelo destino dele, só esperar que volte. Ficará tudo bem, eu garanto que ele voltará a salvo – a bruxa das dimensões dizia para a mãe de Tsubasa, antes da imagem desaparecer.

– Shaoran... – murmurou, encolhendo-se no peito dele e chorando ainda mais.

– Querida... Eu não estou nem um pouco feliz, mas ele tomou essa decisão. Do jeito que nós fizemos naquela época. A princesa precisa dele e a ordem do universo também. Ele vai voltar pra nós! Eu nunca duvidei de você, que você ia voltar bem quando foi lutar com Yue. E eu não duvido dele também – abraçou-a com mais força e chorou junto com ela.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Sakura! Tem alguém batendo na porta!

– Já vou, Kero!

– Vá se esconder no quarto! – Shaoran pediu e em segundos o guardião sumiu de vista.

– Já vou! – Abriu a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Olhou para trás. Seu marido a encarava, também pasmo. Como podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

O visitante inesperado sorriu e a abraçou com força, confundindo-a ainda mais.

– Mãe!

Seu coração disparou. Abraçou-o também, com todas as suas forças.

– Tsu...

– Eu voltei. Como eu prometi pra vocês!

– Querido! Você está bem? Está ferido?! É mesmo você?!

– Está tudo bem.

O garoto crescera. Estava tão alto e forte quanto o pai. Cerca de oito anos passaram desde que ele os deixara. Shaoran aproximou-se abraçou o filho, quando este soltou a mãe.

– Você deixou sua mãe preocupada. E eu também.

– Estou aqui agora – sorriu.

– Você voltou! – Kero voltou como um raio até Tsubasa e o abraçou pelo pescoço, fazendo-o rir e afagar sua cabeça.

– Eu trouxe Sakura comigo. Na verdade, ela também se chama Tsubasa. É a princesa – falou abraçando novamente a mãe que não queria se afastar dele.

O casal observava pasmo a sorridente princesa que parecia um clone da mãe de Tsubasa, elegantemente vestida.

– Eu fico feliz em conhecer os pais de Syaoran.

Ambos sabiam seus nomes, mas com tanto tempo, Syaoran e Sakura haviam se tornado apelidos carinhosos. Parece que a família teria uma longa conversa pela frente, o que ficaria para mais tarde. Tsubasa estava de volta e como Yuuko dissera, com uma companheira.


End file.
